German Patent Application No. DE 199 54 544 A1 discloses a motor vehicle drive comprising a combustion engine that is coupled to the driving wheels of a vehicle axle via a standard transmission, an axle transmission and a driving shafts with universal joint. Two electric motors, which may drive the respective driving wheel electrically, are provided in an intermediate region between the driving wheels and the axle transmission. Mechanical brakes are provided in the region of the driving wheels, which may apply a braking torque to the respective driving wheel.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 038 928 A1 discloses a wheel hub motor comprising a stator arranged in the region of a wheel bearing carrier and a rotor revolving with the wheel hub. In this specific wheel hub motor, the width of an air gap extending between the stator and the rotor is adjustable and modifiable.